


Messengers of the God; Trouble & Conflict with Solution

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Gods, Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M, Messengers, angel - Freeform, sooulmates, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Grim Reaper Kai is supposed to take a soul but meets a Guardian Angel who is supposed to bless the soul with another chance.Kai gets conflicted and the Angel gets defensive





	Messengers of the God; Trouble & Conflict with Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my bear! Happy Birthday Kim Jongin!!

 

based on this  _ **[tweet](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie/status/986603780551536640)**_

 

 

In the world of the humans and Gods, there’s another world known as the World of the Messengers. Situated in between the sky and the ground, this world is invisible. This world is the world for the chosen ones, chosen specifically by the Gods to do tasks for the Gods. In this world too, these messengers are given special abilities and powers to conduct their respective tasks. The world of the messengers is not any different from the World of the Gods. Everything is the same except one; none of the messengers are superior to each other. They are all chosen to be equal with other.

 

 

Among all the messengers, there’s one called the Grim Reaper. In his previous life, he was a normal student with modest living and good friends. He had lost his parents in a very young age and lost his life while trying to save a kitten from getting hit by a truck. The Gods were watching him and it was a gift to be granted a new life as a Messenger. In his previous life, he was given the name Kim Jongin and now as a messenger, he is known as Kai.

 

 

Kai was a junior Grim Reaper for years and now he is a few lives behind for a senior Grim Reaper’s title. He’s been a Grim Reaper for three decades now and yet, he still ages on the date of his death; He is still 23, looking ever young and dashing. As a grim reaper, Kai completes his tasks quickly and brings the souls to the gate (Gate of Destiny) for their hearing. He hears the soul’s plea along the way to the gate but there’s nothing he could do about granting their wishes. He has no powers to grant wishes and not all the souls deserve a second chance.

 

 

After a long day of finishing a task, Kai gets back to his quarters as soon as the soul is led to the chosen path at the gate. He was to lead an elderly woman to the Gate of Destiny. He watched her passing which was emotional but yet some of her relatives were joyful about her death. Being a messenger, he learnt about humans’ true nature – humans don’t show their true feelings to anyone; some fakes their happiness and some pretends to be nice.

 

 

Kai pushes the door to his quarters open. Twenty more lives and he will get his own place – a more relaxing and spacious place. His quarters, the small and comfortable space reminds him of the very little memory he has about his life as a human. He knows how every soul would have their memories wiped out once they are given their path at the gate and Kai is very sure his memories were wiped out too. But every now and then, he gets a glimpse of memory he had never experienced as a Grim Reaper and he believes it is his memories as a human.

 

 

He was at a café, waiting for a young man’s life to end when all of a sudden he sees himself, sitting on one of the wooden chair, sipping hot chocolate. That little bit of memory almost distracted him from his task but Kai was quick enough to focus back on the young man which he was supposed to take. Another time he got a glimpse of his previous life was when he was standing on top of a building, looking down, finding a child. The child he was supposed to take was sick and he had a flash of his own self, being sick. Kai doesn’t remember how it feels to be sick but the image of his sick self gave him an idea of how it is to be sick. He looked weak, his face was red and his nose didn’t look normal at all. He didn’t know how he got well but he is very glad there was a cure to his sickness, unlike the little girl who died on her the hospital’s bed.

 

 

Kai walks to his bookshelf and pulls out a book which he has been reading for days. Reading is a habit he picked for his free time and Kai enjoys reading. Reading feels the emptiness in him and at the same time it feels the lack of emotions in his heart. He gets all kinds of books and some of it is taken from the bookstores. There’s no way he could buy them so he takes those books that are forgotten in the store – unsold and unwanted. The current book he’s reading speaks of soulmate and bonds. The connection between one soul to another and how one soul finds the other. It is magical for one soul to have another equally same soul as companion and Kai knows for sure, he didn’t have one.

 

 

He remembers when one of the Grim Reapers accompanied him to the gate. The gate keeper spoke to him of his deeds – the good and bad. One thing the gatekeeper mentioned was he, as Kim Jongin didn’t have a companion. Something his soul failed to find and failed to connect. Somehow, Kai doesn’t regret not having a companion because he doesn’t want his partner to be saddened of his fate.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

In two days, Kai receives a new task from the Gods as he walks through a row of books in his favourite bookstore. He has to take a soul of a young girl who is also in the bookstore, working at the cashier. Kai knows her as he visits the store every two days to take a book and she’s always smiling, happy and polite. He looks through the message he received from the God. The cloudy, smoke like message appears before him in red writing and he frowns at the reason of her death.

 

 

 

_Jessica Liuw, 27._

_Injury on the head. Instant death._

 

 

 

He flips through the books on sale, thinking about her death. Death comes uninvited and when it comes, it’s the truth of life. Being alive is a lie and death is real. There’s nothing he can do to stop her death and he has no reason to do so. Even if he has a reason, he can’t do it. He is powerless against the God’s decision. Kai waits, flipping through a magazine with pictures of the current trending faces.

 

 

All of a sudden he notices a presence of a fellow messenger. He knows this feeling and looks around to spot the uninvited messenger. He heard of these messengers ruining every Grim Reaper’s work and Kai cannot let his work gets interrupted. Kai needs to level up and get a new rank. He needs to take this soul to the Gate on time. Kai walks by the row of books and waits for the other messenger to appear. He senses the other messenger passing two rows ahead of him and Kai waits, watches.

 

 

The humans around them wouldn’t notice their presence but Kai would notice the other’s presence and the other would sense his presence. They are after all living in the same world with different abilities and work. Kai crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the book shelf as the presence of the other messenger gets stronger, closer. Kai glances over to the human couple next to him who are oblivious to his presence in between them and turns to look at the other messenger.

 

 

Kai suppresses his shock with a fake cough. He didn’t expect the other messenger to be Sehun and he didn’t think Sehun would be a Guardian Angel. The Guardian Angel beams happily upon noticing him and Kai couldn’t keep the frown off his face. If the guardian was someone else, it would be easier for Kai to win the soul’s deal but with Sehun;

 

 

 

Sigh,

 

 

 

Kai sighs as Sehun waves him goodbye to have a look at the soul.

 

 

 

Kai sighs again because he would have to think of a way to block his senses from whatever charm Sehun would put on him. It is not that Sehun has the power to cast a charm on him but it is him who gets distracted by Sehun. Kai wouldn’t blame the Gods for making Sehun a messenger but maybe it is Sehun’s own charm that everyone in the Messenger’s World is whipped for him. Kai clears his throat again, contemplating on his word choice.

 

 

 

The day Sehun came as a messenger, all the other messengers were cooing over his cuteness. Kai did find Sehun cute like every other messenger but he didn’t want to admit that he finds Sehun cute. The Guardian Angel gives him a very weird feeling and Kai doesn’t like it. He avoids the messenger as much as he can. Sehun is always surrounded by other messengers and like the human world; Sehun seemed to have made friends. The Work Messengers, The Life Messengers, The Animal Messengers and The Healing Messengers are the closest to Sehun.

 

 

 

Kai sighs again,

 

 

 

Sehun is walking towards him with a huge smile and there’s no way Kai could avoid Sehun. He cannot even leave the place (one of his techniques to avoid Sehun) since he has a soul to take so he leans against the book rack and stares at his shoes. “Hi!” Sehun chirps, leaning against the book line opposite him. Kai brings his eyes up to acknowledge Sehun and the Guardian Angel smiles wider than before.

 

 

 

“Who are you taking?” Sehun asks him, making random talks and Kai flinches at the way Sehun puts his task. He doesn’t randomly take anyone with him.

 

 

“Why?” Kai mumbles, slouching lower to avoid the unavoidable charm from Sehun. “I’m making small talks.” Sehun answers and Kai rolls his eyes, looking into Sehun’s eyes. For a brief second, Kai frowns at the pull he feels from Sehun’s eyes.

 

 

 

“I don’t do small talks.” Kai answers, making himself clear that he doesn’t want Sehun to talk to him. Sehun should go, mind his own work and finish whatever he should do and leave him alone.

 

 

“Okay, let’s have a serious talk.” Sehun starts and again, Kai rolls his eyes. Sehun didn’t get the hint. “Are you here to take the counter girl?” Sehun questions and this time Kai straightens up to look into Sehun’s eyes once again.

 

 

“I am here to bless her with another life.” Sehun continues without listening to Kai’s answer. Kai glares at Sehun, knowing very well his 288th soul is going to go out of his hands. Kai doesn’t answer Sehun but he mentally plans a way he can snatch her away under Sehun’s nose. There must be a way and Kai will find a way.

 

 

“I know you’re here to take her.” Sehun giggles; eyes crinkling into beautiful crescent moon shape and Kai collect his emotions quickly before he loses his senses to the angel. Of course the angels would know more than the reapers. Kai shakes his head, sighing once again and he shuts his eyes to look at the death clock in his head. He has about twenty minutes more to the time of death and he has to bare Sehun for another twenty minute.

 

 

“Why aren’t you talking to me?” Sehun asks, obviously hurt by the lack of interaction from Kai’s side. The angel puckers his beautiful pair of lips into a pout and stares at him hopefully. Kai tilts his head, giving Sehun an irritated look. “I don’t want to talk to you. It’s as simple as that.”

 

 

 

The angel pouts longer, saddened with Kai’s answer.

 

 

 

This time Kai swallows his sigh. The sad pout on Sehun’s face makes Kai uncomfortable. It’s a sight Kai never wanted to see. It’s an expression that doesn’t suit Sehun’s cheerful feature. The silence between them starts to get awkward and Kai decides to be nice at Sehun for once. Just as he’s about to open his mouth and speak, Kai gets a flash of memory.

 

 

 

_He’s at a place – in a college, at the library. Kai’s reading a book and in another corner, far from him, there’s another boy pretending to read. From the corner of his eyes, Kai could feel the other’s gazes on him. Kai doesn’t know who the boy is, but the boy keeps looking at him, with an obvious attraction and Kai finally looks at the other guy. The guy smiles at him,_

 

 

 

Kai looks up to see Sehun with his heart thumping painfully. He didn’t thought Sehun would be in his human past. Kai didn’t think human Sehun would know him. Kai didn’t expect human Sehun to be attracted to him and the odd fate of Kai getting flashbacks pinches some feelings in him. They knew each other; they lived in the same space of time.

 

 

 

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sehun pats his shoulder in a very caring manner and Kai couldn’t help but feel his eyes getting heavy with tears. He shouldn’t cry, he is not someone who cries but the emotions left in him after the memory flash makes him vulnerable. “Do you get memories of your past life?” Kai asks Sehun after swallowing his emotions. Sehun blinks his eyes in confusion and Kai somehow gets the hint that the Angel has never experienced getting a recurrence.

 

 

 

“Do you get them?” Sehun asks, sounding so curious and genuine. The way Sehun questions Kai with his eyes twinkling and voice so soft laced with honey like sweetness makes Kai question his own existence as a Grim Reaper. He is not supposed to be weak to temptation and Sehun is now a questionable temptation.

 

 

 

 

“I do,” Kai answers looking away from Sehun’s baby pink, cloud like lips. “Did you get one earlier?” Sehun asks again and this time there’s a concern and care in his voice. Kai turns to face Sehun and caves in at the concern on Sehun’s beautiful face.

 

 

“Did you have a lover in your previous life Sehun?” Kai asks the angel,

 

 

 

“Hmm,” Sehun hums, biting his lower lip, looking deep in thought. “I don’t know but when I came here, the gatekeeper told me that I would find my most desired wish here in the messenger’s world.”

 

 

Kai swallows the lump in his throat, at the same time thinking about what he saw. It is impossible for him to be Sehun’s most desired wish. There is no logical explanation for it and Kai doesn’t know how to act upon it. Is there anything he should do about it or is there a way for Sehun to know that it is Kai that he desired?

 

 

 

“You look very troubled.” Sehun says raising his perfect eyebrow at Kai. “And we have ten more minutes to finish our tasks.”

 

 

 

“I need to take her with me.” Kai pushes his weak thoughts away and gets back to his work mode. Sehun frowns at him, unhappy with the announcement and all of a sudden, Kai finds the angel standing right before him. “Please Kai, I am one soul away to get my abilities.”

 

 

 

It sounds like the angel is begging him but the look in Sehun’s eyes tells him that Sehun is adamant to bless this girl and unlock his abilities. Kai knows how it feels like to have ability and with that one ability, life as a messenger is easier and manageable. Kai remembers how he got his ability; a senior grim reaper gave away his catch to Kai for Kai to unlock his capabilities. Life as a messenger is all about gaining lives and unlocking levels. Different levels give all the messengers different things and for every new messenger, unlocking the first is very important. Kai’s ability is to teleport and he can hear humans’ thoughts.

 

 

 

Kai sighs, “What could your ability be?” Kai asks Sehun, curious about the angels’ abilities. Kai knows one angel who could heal small pain. The other angel he worked with knows how to track bad souls and Kai is curious of what could Sehun do.

 

 

 

Sehun giggles and _oh_ ,

 

 

 

Kai’s heart vibrates with the sound. He loves the sound of Sehun’s laughter. It reminds him of the trees dancing along to the wind and _oh God_ , Sehun is really something.

 

 

 

“How am I supposed to know?” Sehun laughs again and this time the angel leans forward to playfully hit his arm. In Kai’s mind, the trees are swaying wildly and somewhere from nowhere he hears the temple bells chiming. Kai looks down to his leather boots, hiding the smile on his face from Sehun. “I will only know when I…” Sehun starts but hesitates mid-sentence, “Save this girl.”

 

 

 

Kai pulls his lip tight and Sehun licks his lips expectantly, “You’re going to sigh again aren’t you?” Sehun teases, walking over to stand right next to Kai, arm to arm. Kai turns too quickly to Sehun’s side to glare at the angel. “I heard you sigh for about ten times now.” The angel giggles,

 

 

“Shut up,” Kai scolds the angel, getting flustered by their friendliness. He didn’t think their interaction would change this quickly from Kai hating to liking the angel. “How are you so friendly to everyone?” Kai asks, redirecting his thoughts to Sehun’s charm of being nice and warm to everyone he speaks to.

 

 

 

This time the angel smiles shyly, lightly scratching the back of his neck. Kai finds the gesture adorable and he stares at the light pink tint forming on the angel’s skin. “I talk to everyone who speaks to me,” Sehun answers, smile getting wider on his face and Kai finds his eyes glued on the sides of Sehun face, on his cheeks. The slight dimple attracts Kai’s eyes and for an unknown reason Kai measures the length of the dent on Sehun’s cheek, “It looked like you are very approachable.” Kai replies, locking his eyes with the angel’s dark brown eyes.

 

 

 

“But you never spoken to me,” Sehun answers back, his smile is playful and his eyes are hopeful. Kai looks away, unsure if he should be honest with the angel about avoiding the other. He is not sure how he should tell Sehun that his presence makes Kai feel weird in a way he can never explain and now Sehun makes him feel at ease and held. Kai feels like he’s being tied down with a purpose.

 

 

 

“You never did either,” Kai snaps back playfully and the angel frowns without a bite. They both giggle and yes, Kai feels something in between them; a pull, a string and a connection of eternity. It is impossible but somehow it feels right. It feels right with Sehun.

 

 

 

“Five minutes more,” Sehun says, hopefully looking at Kai and the grim reaper gets the hint,

 

 

 

“Let’s go,” Kai says, walking away and he hears Sehun’s footsteps behind him. Kai pushes his hands into his pockets and walks past all the humans in the store and spots the girl behind her usual counter. She looks healthy and cheerful as usual.

 

 

 

“Kai,” Sehun calls him, standing next to him with a small smile on his face. “If she lives, her soul will be redirected to special services.” Sehun tells the grim reaper and Kai glances at Sehun curiously, “How do you know?” Kai questions the angel. Souls that are redirected to special services will be volunteers in their human life as a payback to their lives being saved by the angels. Sehun opens his palm and a clear cloud with gold coloured message appears,

 

 

 

_Jessica Liuw, 27._

_To save in 59 seconds._

_Will be redirected to special services._

 

 

 

Kai reads Sehun’s message, thinking deeply about it. The time on Sehun’s message keeps decreasing and Kai puckers his lips, biting his lower lip in agony.

 

 

 

She’s moving quickly behind the counter, packing all the books for the customer into a plastic bag, at the same time making small conversation with the customer. The next customer comes up and she smiles widely again, scanning all the book codes, quickly hitting the keys on the cash machine slot. She lowers her hand under the counter to take a plastic bag and apologises to the customer. Kai watches her as she makes her way out of the counter to the lane behind the counter. He follows her, keeping an eye on her and she tip toes to the overhead compartment and pulls down a bundle of plastic bag. Kai feels Sehun’s presence next to him and all of a sudden she yelps,

 

 

 

“Ackkk!” she falls.

 

 

 

 

 

Kai shuts his eyes and swallows, not wanting to see the scene before him. Next to him, Kai doesn’t feel Sehun anymore and when he slowly opens his eyes, Kai finds Sehun standing next to her, with a huge smile and glow on his face.

 

 

 

Sehun saved her.

 

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” One of her colleague, a girl rushes to her as she rubs the ache on her back. The girl helps her up and she mumbles, “Oh God, I felt like I was about to die.” The girl rambles, rubbing her sore back and her friends helps her dust her clothes and check for injuries. The girls walk away whispering about the fall and Kai watches Sehun’s smile turn into a frown. Kai walks over to the angel and stands in front of Sehun,

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kai asks Sehun,

 

 

 

 

“What are your abilities Kai?” Sehun asks him, voice so low that Kai closes the gap in between them to hear the angel. “I teleport and I hear human thoughts.” Kai answers, telling Sehun that those abilities are his first ever gifts. “Now I have these memory flashes which I assume as part of my level gift.” Kai explains and the angel seems to be in a deep thought.

 

 

“What happened?” Kai asks Sehun again, wanting to desperately know what’s making the angel uncomfortable.

 

 

 

“I think I am a soul binder.” Sehun whispers, raising his hand, turning his palm over and moves his fingers.

 

 

 

Kai gets stunted for a moment but he realizes Sehun’s ability is a wonderful gift, “That’s a very blessed gift Sehun.” Kai tells the angel who’s focused on his fingers. “You get to see soulmates and connect them, bring them to each other.” Kai explains to the angel and Sehun slowly looks up from his fingers to stare at Kai. The angel looks around and Kai follows Sehun’s view to everyone in the bookstore,

 

 

 

“What do you see?” Kai asks, trying to make Sehun feel good about his first ability. For some new messengers, their first abilities could be a discomfort because their purpose and gift doesn’t match well. “Too many red strings,” Sehun mumbles, all of a sudden flinching to which Kai chuckles. Kai couldn’t see any red strings but he assumes Sehun tried to avoid the red string of a woman who passed him.

 

 

 

“Is any of it tied?” Kai asks, getting interested with Sehun’s gift but the angel is too distracted to answer. They walk out of the bookstore, slowly walking side by side and Kai gives Sehun some time to process and sort everything out. “Those two,” Sehun points to a couple waiting at the bus stop on the opposite site, “Their strings are tied.”

 

 

 

“Does that make you happy?” Kai asks Sehun wanting to know what the angel feels about his ability. When Kai first knew he could teleport, he was very happy. Teleporting makes everything a lot easier. He would sometimes use his ability to see places in the human world and Kai couldn’t be thankful enough for his skill.

 

 

 

Sehun shakes his head,

 

 

 

“Why?” Kai asks Sehun. At the same time, Kai doesn’t understand why he is here with Sehun when he can be back, report his Soul Lost and then go back to his quarters to continue reading his good book. He doesn’t understand why he is walking next to Sehun, trying to understand the angel’s discomfort and uneasiness.

 

 

 

“I see another pair of strings connected,” Sehun whispers, timidly looking into Kai’s eyes. Kai notices the red glow over Sehun’s cheeks, the hesitance in the angel’s eyes and all of a sudden, Kai gets another flash of past memory.

 

 

 

 

_He was at the traffic light, waiting for the light to turn green so he can safely cross the road to the other side. Behind him, he sees Sehun standing, looking at him. Sehun looked like he is following Kai and there is a rose in his hand. All of a sudden, a kitten started crossing the road out of nowhere and Kai panicked. He went after the kitten, ignoring all the warnings from everyone. He wanted to save the kitten and Sehun was there too, shouting his name. Kai didn’t hear Sehun and he managed to avoid one car and grabbed the kitten. He cradled the kitten and he heard screams, asking him to get back. Kai turned around and found Sehun waving the rose, looking worried and scared. Sehun too, was calling Kai back but Kai didn’t make it back safely._

 

 

 

Kai frowns. He don’t usually get this many flashbacks in a day and seeing Sehun as a part of his previous human life makes Kai glance into Sehun’s lost orbs. The angel looks confused too and Kai remembers Sehun telling him about seeing another pair of red strings,

 

 

 

“Where is it?” Kai asks Sehun and the angel glances down to his own pale, pink hand. Kai makes a guess and asks Sehun, “With?”

 

 

 

Sehun then looks at Kai, eyes slowly travelling down to his hand. Kai pulls his fingers into a fist, putting pieces with pieces to fit the puzzle; his past life memory and Sehun’s ability. “With yours,” Sehun answers, his voice trembling and his eyes; those bright, twinkling eyes which is now shadowed by confusion and worry. Kai takes a lungful of air and watches the strand of hair over Sehun’s eyes move along with the soft wind. There’s a heavy weight in between them and silence which is killing their ability to think and react. Kai doesn’t know how and what he should do with the fact that their soul is bound to each other.

 

 

“What should we do?” Sehun speaks, breaking the silence, killing the awkwardness between them. Kai raises his eyebrow, swallowing and wetting his lips as a habit. “I think we should,” Kai speaks but stops, not able to put his thoughts into words. Sehun shifts his weight from one leg to the other, looking at Kai keenly.

 

 

 

“In our human lives,” Kai starts, trying his best to make proper sentence. Despite reading hundreds of books, words fail him. And he takes another deep breath, “We didn’t make it to each other on time.” Kai says and Sehun looks interested in what Kai has to say. “In my glimpse of memory, you were there. I saw you.” Kai says and Sehun gasps, asking Kai what he means and what he saw. Too many questions came out of Sehun’s mouth and the grim reaper shakes his head, calming the angel down.

 

 

“You liked me.” Kai says, telling Sehun everything until his last human breath.

 

 

 

“So you are my, most desired?” Sehun questions Kai, looking down at their hands which Kai assumes where the red strings are.

 

 

 

“I guess you were supposed to be my human companion?” Kai questions Sehun back and this time the angel doesn’t look conflicted. Sehun smiles and giggles,

 

 

 

“But you’re a Grim Reaper.” Sehun accuses in between laughs and Kai rolls his eyes, “And you stole my 288th soul.” Kai shoots back, walking away from Sehun. The angel runs after him with giggles and Kai glances at the angel. There’s a glow around Sehun and Kai stops to stare at the angel, “You’re glowing,” Kai states, staring at the white shine all around Sehun. The glow makes Sehun ethereal and if possible, more beautiful than anything else in the universe. The angel chuckles, “Only selected ones can see an angel’s glow.” Sehun tells Kai and the Grim Reaper gets curious, unaware of the information. Kai has never seen an angel glow before so what Sehun said must be true.

 

 

 

“Why is that so?” Kai asks, voicing out his curiosity to get some answers. Kai loves learning something new and today is learning about angels.

 

 

 

“Maybe because we are soulmates?” Sehun answers, a shy smile ghosting his lips and his gaze lowers, looking away to avoid meeting Kai in the eyes.

 

 

 

Kai smiles too, “So Mr Angel,” Kai starts pulling Sehun’s arm lightly and the angel turns to give Kai a look, “Will you be a Bad Angel if you’re dating a Grim Reaper?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended as a soulmate fic! hahaha!  
> Thanks for reading and do leave a comment!!
> 
> Happy Birthday Nini Boy! Please keep loving Jonginnie till the end!! <3


End file.
